A Forgetful Mario Helped by Friends
by QueenTasha7
Summary: Mario and Luigi travel to the Pokemon world to help their princesses but get separated! So Mario befriends a group of pokemon trainers who help him find Luigi to continue there search! Along the journey, strange effects happen to Mario! Later in the journey he get amnesia! Will Ash and his friends help Mario find Luigi in time? Or will Mario be stuck for ever?
1. Chapter 1

**A Forgetful Mario Helped by Friends**

One day, In the small town known to you as Pallet Town, there lived a young boy, lets say he's ten, named Ash Ketchum. Ash was in town to visit his mom for Thanksgiving! Ash ran so fast that his buddy Pickachu couldn't keep up! "Picka! Picka! Ka, ka, Chu!" Pickachu shouted, trying to keep up. Ash heard pickachu and slowed down. "Sorry buddy!" Ash said laughing as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm just SO EXCITED! I can just taste Moms turkey, and mashed potatoes, and gravy... mmm..." Ash stopped for a minute as his mouth watered, then pickachu slapped his face and Ash shook his head, laughing! "Sorry Pickachu! I'm excited to see-" Before he finished, he heard two familiar voices call "Ash!" He turned to see two of his best friends Brock and Misty! "Hey guys! Great to see you!" He called, waving to his friends.

"Ash!" Brock called again catching his breath. "You have to come, QUICK!" Misty said as Ash, Brock, and Pickachu were grabbed by Misty! The only one keeping up with her was Brock. "Guys! Do you want to explain whats happeni- Wahh!" Ash yelled as he suddenly tripped over something. "We came across him on our way to your house. Does he look familiar?" Brock asked as Ash turned and saw that the thing he tripped on was a short, red, plummer who looked very odd and was passed out on the long. "No..." Answered Ash, looking at Pickachu as if he might know. All Pickachu did was shrug his shoulders and say in a quiet voice, "Pika-pi..."

 _One day ago..._

"Mario? Are you awake?" Mario heard his brother, Luigi ask. "Yes... Whats wrong?" Mario asked waking up to his worried brother. "The princesses... Princess Peach and Daisy! They're gong! Bowser and Donkey Kong took them up the mountain!" Mario sighed, then looked back at Luigi and cried, "Those two? Together!? They never quit alone... Now they're together! Ugh! This will be tough! Where did they go? We're off for a long journey I suppose." He turned to Luigi, waiting for an answer. "Well... uh... Here's the thing. They went to another... Dimension. So I called Rosalina and she told me she'd be here right away to help us get there!" Just then, they heard a sound that sounded like a warp. They turned and both exclaimed "Rosalina!" Mario went to get dressed, but it was tough. "Red and blue, red and blue, red and blue, Ah! Red and Blue!" So after that hard decision, he left with Luigi.

"Hello Mario!" Rosalina shouted as they got out. "Hello! Nice to see you!" Mario said, ready to go. "How do we get to the new dimension?" Rosalina smiled and made a portal. "You're going to the Pokémon dimension, I know I don't normally travel to different dimensions, but I'll make an exception because I found some black hole energy that I transformed into a portal!" Mario looked at Luigi who looked impressed and asked "Ready?" Luigi nodded and they entered the portal.

"Luigi!" Mario yelled to his brother. "Hold on!" They have spent an hour in the portal, and Luigi's hand was starting to slip! "If you let go, we'll be separated in random areas in the dimension! The chances of returning are slim to none! Not to mention saving the princesses!" Luigi's hand was slipping again and Mario saw the terror in Luigi's face. "I know! One of us might even... Even..." His hand was slipping harder as the tug of time and space tried to pull them apart! "Even what?" Mario cried, feeling almost as scared as Luigi. "Even... Get horribly... Injured." There was a long pause, Mario tried to grab Luigi's hands harder so he wouldn't slip but Luigi let go to hold his head in a panicked reflex! When he realized what he did and tried to grab Mario, it was to late. Mario watched his brother twist away, both of them crying with fear, then before Mario could yell to his brother everything went black.

 _Present Day_

"Ash!" Misty said as Ash walked closer to the man who lied on the floor. "Be careful!" Ash sat down beside the poor plumber on the ground and sighed. "She's right Ash." Brock said walking toward Ash. "He may attack!" Ash sighed again looking at the man. "What a way for someone to spend Thanksgiving! No one deserves this!" Ash picked up the man and started to walk home, his friends following, and Pickachu on his back.

They got home and saw Ashes mom... Having a boxing match with Mr. Mime! "Mom!" Ash shouted, staring at his mom in boxer shorts that matched Mr. Mimes. "Oh! Hi honey!" She said turning to Ash. She got up and turned to him. "I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow!" She walked over and checked the calendar. She blushed and put her hand on her cheek. "Oh, my! It is today! Wait one second..." She turned to Ash and picked up the plumber, who Ash saw was starting to wake up! "Mom... You might not..." But his mom was twirling the little man like nuts! "Oh! What a darling little doll! Oh, Ash, did you get it for me?" Ash paused as Brock said in a nervous voice, "Uh... Mrs. Ketchum... That's not a-" but it was to late.

Mario woke up in a strange house being twirled by a strange woman who stopped to say "Oh! What a darling little doll! Oh, Ash, did you get it for me?" Mario watched and turned, very afraid, to a group of kids. The tallest one said in a nervous voice, "Uh... Mrs. Ketchum... That's not a-" but Mario knew what the boy was going to say, so he interrupted. "I'm Not a doll!" He was out raged! Luckily he brought a king mushroom along! He ate it and grew, grew, and grew. Now he was the same size as these people! (or at least close) "I'm-a Mario!" The strange woman jumped back words and Mario tried to stop him, but the only girl in the group of children stopped him. "Let me-a-go!" He yelled, struggling. "I need to see Luigi!"

Mario hoped that Luigi was here, but he wasn't. Mario remembered the horrible event in the portal. His legs grew weak, and he fell, feeling tears roll down his face. "Who's Luigi?" The shorter boy asked. The red headed girl punched him and sat beside Mario. "Ash..." The taller boy whispered. "I think I know who this guy is." Mario was starting to get impatient and scared. "I told you! I'm-a Mario!" Mario could feel his angry, scared, and very sad tears grow. He got up, but fell again. He couldn't stand it much longer! "By any chance," The tall boy said. "Would Luigi be your brother?" Mario looked up at this boy. "Yes... How did you-a know?" The boy just nodded and sat beside Mario. "I'm Brock, this is Misty, and over there's Ash!" He pointed to the girl, then at the other boy, who looked confused.

Ash was very confused! He could tell that Misty was to. Brock explained that he knew Mario from a video game that kids played when they didn't have pokemon. "Oh. So this guy popped out of the game?" Ash asked. He turned to Misty and they both laughed. "No I didn't!" Mario yelled. He explained the whole story then started to cry again. Ash and Misty walked over to the man and Misty said in a kind, sweet voice, "Don't worry! We'll help you find your friends!" Ash turned to Misty and said "We will!?- I mean... Yeah! We will! That's how the story begins.

 _ **To be continued!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Forgetful Mario Helped by Friends**

 **Chapter 2**

 **"Thank you!" Mario said to the three children. He felt his heart fill with glee! "When do we leave?" He exclaimed excitedly. "Hold on!" Replied a strange voice. "First you'll need a pokemon!" Mario turned around and jumped at the tall stranger. "Hi professor Oak!" Cheered the kind trio. "Huh!" Mario yelled, very confused. "Whats a 'pokemon'!?" He asked, turning his head to Ash, then Brock, then finally Misty. Mario stood confused as Pickachu raised his hand. "You see," Ash laughed. "Pokemon are the creatures that live in this world!"**

 **Brock nodded, and disappeared! He came back wearing a lab coat and holding a stick to point at a random board! then added "We use them to travel, battle, enter contest, and more! We also study them. Think of them as Toads, Gumbas, Koopa Troopas, and other creatures like that!" Mario nodded, beginning to understand. He turned to the tall stranger who the kids called 'Professor Oak' and asked "So, this old guy is giving me one?" Mario stared at everyone and everyone stared at Mario for a long pause. "Er... Yeah!" Professor Oak said, wanting to hurry this along.**

 **It took EVERYTHING for Ash to NOT laugh at what Mario just said! It was lucky that Professor Oak broke the silence before Ash did. Ash, Brock, Misty, Professor Oak, and, of course, Mario all walked to Professor Oak's lab. "So," Mario said to Ash, "What Pokemon should I pick" Brock and Misty turned while Professor Oak sighed "Oh boy!" So, as all Pokemon fans know, Ash went crazy on information for the three pokemon, then started to brag about Pickachu!**

 **"Bla bla Empty! Bla, blah bla bla Empty! Bla blah blah bla blah Pickachu! Bla bla blah Zap, shock! Bla blah bla Pickachu! Blah ba bla Pidgy, bla blah fail. Bla bla bla Lazy, bla blah Pickachu! bla ba blah bla rock, bla bah Sparrow! bla blah Pickachu! Ba blah save! Bla blah ba Misty! Bbla blah, ba blah Bike... bla bla Pickachu, bla blah pokeballl, bla ba blah save, blah ba bla spearow! Bla blah Pickachu, ba bla saved me! Bla blah Best friends!" (These weren't Ash's exact words, but all big pokemon fans know the story and I'd have to use the whole chapter to explain it so if you don't know it research it. Back to the story.)**

 **"Wow!" Yelled Mario as they reached the lab. "So a pokemon will help me find my brother?" Misty nodded then answered, "We'll help you to Mario!" Professor Oak nodded and entered the lab. He came out with three pokeballs and told Mario to choose a pokemon. "Let me-a see..." After a long pause, Mario chose... "CHARMANDER!" Mario opened the ball and a red beam came out, but nothing else! "What!? Oh well! I'll choose... SQUITLE!" He threw the pokeball, but nothing. So he picked the third ball and grumbled "Bulbasaur... Of course!" Mario forced the ball open, but nothing came out. "Oops!" shouted the professor. "I already gave out the pokemon!"**

 **After a few minutes Mario was jumping like nuts on the Professors head! "OW OW OW!" Professor Oak cried! "DIE YOU GOOMBA! DIE!" Mario kept shouting. "Ok... THAT'S ENOUGH!" Brock said, trying to stop the fight, but now... "OW OW OW!" Brock and Professor Oak were now shouting as Mario jumped on both of them. "THAT'S ENOUGH MARIO! WE ARE TRYING TO HELP YOU!" Misty grabbed Mario as Brock and the Professor rubbed their heads. Mario struggled for a bit, but Misty kept holding while humming a nice song. Mario calmed down, so Misty let him go. "Sorry, I guess I'm in a rush" Mario sighed, took a few deep breaths, and asked "Do I still get a pokemon? I won't keep it. If I take it back with me it'll be harder to hold on to my brother when we return."**

 **"Yes, you still get a pokemon. Here. I think you'd like this one!" Ash laughed, picking up a pokeball and handing it to Mario. "Ok-a! Lets see..." He pushed the button and a Ryhorn came out! "Thanks Ash!" Cheered Mario. "Your welcome! Would you like to join us for Thanksgiving dinner then spend the night?" Ash asked, "We can look for your brother tomorrow! Its getting dark." Mario looked at the sky for a few minutes, then nodded. "Ok, Lets-" All of a sudden, Mario got really dizzy, He blinked a couple of times, then everything went black! 5 Minutes later he woke up. "I'm ok. I just got-a little dizzy." Everyone stared at Mario for a bit, but he seemed ok, so of they went!**

 **Meanwhile, a sneaky trio with white and black suits with a big red R in the middle hid behind a bush, watching. One was a man with purple hair, the other was a woman with long pink hair, and the third was a Meoth who asked "Who is that red plumber hanging with the twerps?" The man shook his head and answered "I don't know Meoth, what do you think Jessie?" The woman turned to Meoth and the man and replied "Does it matter!? We must get that Pickachu! We'll attack in the morning!" Jessie looked at Meoth who said "Fine with me! What about you James?" James looked at Meoth, then at Jessie and sighed "Fine. Can we get something to eat?" The trio agreed and left for the restaurant for the free thanksgiving feast that the sign promised. Planning their attack.**

 **To Be**

 **Continued!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Forgetful Mario**

 **Chapter 3**

"Um! It smells great in here!" Mario cheered, entering the room. "Hello Mario!" Greeted Mrs. Ketchem. "Hello mam! Mam-a-mia! Is that Mushroom Pizza? How did you know that was my favorite food!?" Ash entered the room and laughed. "Mom knows EVERYONE'S favorite food!" Misty and Brock laughed and nodded with agreement. "Here Mario!" Said Mrs. Ketchem handing him a plate with: 1 big slice of mushroom pizza, 3 meet balls and gravy, a big pile of mashed potatoes and a big bag of Mario candies for desert! "Thankyou-a!" Mario cheered as he walked to the table and sat down. "Unbelievable!" Misty shouted! ``This CAN`T be true!`` cried Brock! ``Oh my!`` Mrs. Ketchem joined. They all stared at Mario`s empty plate while Ashes was still half way full! "How..." was all Ash could say.

They all laughed and sighed. "This has been a great Thanksgiving!" Mario chimed. "Thank you mam! If it's ok with you I'd- yawn-Like to get some sleep. I need to find my brother tomorrow! Or we might NEVER find the princesses, or get home!" Mrs. Ketchem nodded and took Mario up the stairs. Ash and Misty turned away from the stairs and saw the kitchen spotless! "Brock." They both said turning to Brock who was wearing a pink apron and holding a lot of cleaning supplies. "You two better get to bed as well! I'm going to stay here while you and Mario look for Luigi." Brock told them. So Ash and Misty left for their bedrooms to rest for the morning.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was just finishing their feast. "Meoth, what is that game you're playing?" Jessie asked, but before Meoth could answer, James yelled "Hey! That little red plumber you're controlling looks like the one that's hanging out with the twerps!" Jessie looked at James and yanked the game from Meoth. "You're right James! I think his name is, er... Mantio? Or... Matthio? maybe, Tim? or-" "ARE YOU TWO GOING TO LET ME TALK!?" Demanded Meoth. "Maybe Lacario?" Suggested James. "No, I think it's Hario!" Answered Jessie. "What about Tario?" Asked James. "Or Jim...?" replied Jessie. "YOU TWO ARE THE DUMBEST ALIVE! ARE YOU GOING TO LISTING TO ME? ITS MARIO!" Jessie and James stared at Meoth and thought for a bit. "Maybe Wanda?" They both said at the same time. "Wait!" Said Jessie. "I bet its Mario! See? I'm way smarter than you two!" Meoth banged his head on the table a few times, then mumbled "Great idea Jess."

Mario climbed, and climbed, and climbed the endless cliff. "Mario!" He kept hearing the familiar voice call. "Mario!" Mario climbed faster at his brothers calls for help. "I'm coming! Hang on Luigi!" Mario called to his brother! They would be united at last! He pulled him self onto the cliff and saw Luigi, but the sight was awful! Luigi was tied to a long rope that was hung at the edge of the cliff! At the bottom was a pit of lava and above the rope was Bowser with scissors in one hand, a bomb in the other with a large, wicked, toothy grin on his evil face! "No!" Mario yelled, but it was to late! Next, he saw the same thing happen to Daisy, Peach, and his new friends! He tried to run and save them but he was glued to the spot in pure terror. He watched the horrible sight because his eyes were glued open! He felt two giant hands grab him and turn him around to see Donky Kong.

He cried, and yelled with fear and sadness as he felt the rope wrap around him. He struggled but didn't because of fear and sadness. He heard the sound of the scissors cut the rope and once he fell in the lava the last thing he saw was his melting brother, along with his dying friends.

"LUIGI!" Mario shouted, waking up from his sleep. He dreamed that he finally found his brother, but it was to late. "Mario?" A gentle voice called. "What's wrong?" Mario looked over to the open door and saw Misty! He got out of bed and ran toward her. "Misty, I want to start looking for Luigi! Right now!" Mario looked up at her, realized he was shrinking, and ate another king mushroom. "I know, Mario, but you need to sleep first." Misty took Mario back to bed, but before he could climb in, everything went dizzy! He tried to keep standing, but everything went black and he fell!

"Mario! Are you ok?" Mario woke up next to Misty in the living room. He looked outside and it was morning. "Are you ok Mario?" She asked again. "Yes, is it time to look for Luigi?" Mario asked, standing up. "I think you better stay here Mario." Ash replied, looking worried. "NO! I Must find Luigi! I MUST!" Mario felt his tears pour down his face like waterfalls as he remembered the dream last night, the event in the portal, and their favorite memories together. He fell to the ground and cried. "He... He... He might even be in a different dimension! Or, maybe... Maybe... dead." Mario couldn't talk anymore. He let all the fear and sadness take over! Then he felt three arms hug him tight. "Don't worry Mario! We'll help you find Luigi! You can come, but you'll have to be careful." Mario felt his tears pour as he calmed down a bit. He nodded his head because that was all he could do. "We better go!" Ash told Mario as he stepped outside. Mario and Misty stood up and left to join him.

The three of them stepped out side and walked five steps before falling into a deep pit! "Prepare for Trouble!" A voice from above yelled. "Oh no! NOT NOW!" Ash yelled. "Yes NOW! And make it Double!" A new voice from above replied. "What's-a-this?" Asked Mario, scared enough as it is. "To Prepare the world for Devastation!" Jessie appeared above them. "To unite all peoples with in our Nation!" James continued as he appeared above them. "Team Rocket! Blasting off at the speed of light!" Cried Jessie. "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" agreed James. "Meoth thats right!" Meoth yelled, appearing above them. "Who?" Asked Mario. For some dumb reason, Team Rocket was so shocked they fell in the hole. Ash grabbed a pokeball and shouted "Bayleaf! I choose you!" Ash yelled, throwing the ball to the top of the wall. The ball opened and Bayleaf jumped out. She looked down at Ash and lowered down some vines.

Thanks Bayleaf!" Ash thanked as they reached the top. "Return!" Ash returned Bayleaf and turned to Mario. "Are you ok?" To be honest, Mario wasn't ok. Everything went dizzy, but he was ok. He walked in a circle, felt normal, then answered "Yeah! Lets-a-get-a going!" So off they went. "What about us!?" Yelled Team Rocket who were hanging off some vines. "Oh! You three can just hang around!" Misty laughed as she, Ash, and Mario walked away and out of Pallet Town.

"I feel like we're close... I can't explain it, but I feel a pull. I think its a path to Luigi! I need to follow the pull!" Mario yelled as he ran ahead of Ash and Misty, who were using a rope to mark the way back in case they got lost. "Wait!" Yelled Ash who was running to keep up. They all ran for they felt very close! Just then, Mario passed out! "Mario!" Ash and Misty yelled. "MARIO!" after 10 minutes, he woke. "Who are you?" He asked. "Who am... I!?" Ash and Misty shared a worried glance. "WHERE AM I!? WHO AM I!? WHO AM I!? WHO AM I!? Mario kept shouting.

 _To Be continued._


	4. Chapter 4

**A Forgetful Mario Helped by Friends Chapter 4**

"WHO AM I? WHO AM I? WHO AM I!?" Misty and Ash grew worried and confused, hoping Mario would calm down. "Mario," Misty began in a gentle voice. "it's me, Misty. Do you remember?" Mario stopped for a minute while tears poured on his face, then he started screaming again "WHO AM I? WHO AM I? WHAT AM I? WHO AM I!?" Misty and Ash didn't know what to do. Luckily for them, there was a human hospital nearby. Misty picked up the struggling Mario and ran toward the nearby town. "Doctor!" Ash and Misty yelled as they burst through the door. "What is it?" The doctor asked, then he saw poor Mario as he struggled and yelled "WHO AM I! WHO AM I? WHO AM I!?" The doctor took Mario to an examination room to run some test. "I hope he'll be all right. I'm very worried about him." Misty worried as she sat down. "WHO AM I!? WHO... Am... I... Who... am... I..." Misty and Ash got up quickly and rushed to the door as they heard the shouts getting weaker and weaker!

"Is he going to be ok?" Misty and Ash asked when the doctor got out. "Yes, your friend has amnesia." The doctor answered. "It's very mild though. He can still talk, and walk, and cry, so we will be able to bring his memory back! He'll just have to stay the night as we do some therapy treatment." Ash and Misty let out a big breath of relief. "Thank you doctor!" They both thanked him. They left the hospital and were on their way to the Pokemon Center when they saw a little green plumber who looked similar to Mario except he was tall and skinny running around the town! "Have you seen my brother? Have you seen my big brother? Have you seen my brother Mario?" The little guy kept asking everyone in a fearful voice. Finally, he ran up to Ash and Misty. "Have... You seen... My brother?" He asked them in a weak voice while tears and fear filled his face. He slowly lifted an arm holding a picture of Mario!

"Yes!" The two strange kids said. "Really!?" Luigi asked in a cheerful voice. "Wait, is he in the hospital... behind you?" The children shared a worried nod. "I'm Ash, that's Misty!" The boy explained, pointing to the girl while taking Luigi in to see his brother. "Hello again!" The doctor said as they walked in. "Hi, we have a visitor for Mario!" Ash told the doctor. "He's the brother!" Misty added. Luigi's face filled with glee and worry as he walked in the room. "Mario... Mario?" Luigi cried, gently tapping his brother. "Mario..." Luigi felt tears roll down his face. "Lu... Lui... Luigi...?" Mario whispered slowly getting up. "Mario!" Luigi yelled, hugging his brother who was confused at first, then hugged Luigi back. They both felt tears of joy and relief as they hugged each other tight, then let go. "Are you... Are you ok?" Luigi asked. Mario slowly nodded his head as all the memories came back to him!

There was a huge party held at Ash's house! It was so much fun! Of course the main meal was mushroom pizza and they danced, and sang! They decided to celebrate now then tomorrow they would set off to find the princesses. Luigi and Mario had so much fun while Luigi got to know Mario's new friends! It was a grand and happy time, everyone was glad and filled with joy and relief! Luigi had fun telling everyone his story after Mario told Luigi his. That night, Mario and Luigi had their first good sleep in a while! They had good dreams and drifted to a nice soft sleep, unaware of what was happening outside.

Team Rocket just filled in the last of their trap, then turned to the strangers that helped them out. One, was a giant man who looked like a yellow and green crocodile man, or something. The other one looked like a giant monkey man. The crocodile who called himself Bowser held a feisty blond princess in a long pink dress who was tied up. The monkey who called himself Donky Kong held a similar princess, only she had brown hair and an orange dress. "We've come to make a deal with you." Donky Kong explained in a deep, yet squeaky voice. "Do you except?" Bowser asked in a deep, scratchy, scary voice. They explained their plain and Team Rocket were so scared that all they could do was nod. "Good." Cheered Bowser, "All we have to do, is wait." He pulled out some camping gear and threw the Princesses in a cage. "We will begin in the morning." Team Rocket saw the nice bed pulled out for them, jumped in, and went to bed.

 _To Be Continued_


	5. Chapter 5 (Final Chapter)

**A Forgetful Mario Helped by friends Chapter 5**

"Mario! Luigi! Time for breakfast!" Mario heard Mrs. Ketchem call. He looked around the room, very happy. He looked at Luigi for a while, he felt so happy to see his brother! So sweet, and kind! Mario thought about his life for a bit, it was the same thing everyday in his world. Get up, dress like a red plumber, hear about your girlfriend getting kidnapped or your brothers girlfriend getting kidnapped, saving said girlfriend from an evil ugly giant crocodile/monkey, taking her to her kingdom, celebrating, going to bed. Day-in and day-out. Mario thought about how much better it was in this world, doing all kinds of random stuff! He decided that when he got back he would start doing more of his racing with his friends on go-carts, playing Olympics with his and Sonics friends, and maybe some extra stuff with his brother! That would be nice, Mario thought more about it for a long while...

"Mario! Luigi! Are you coming?" Misty called. Ash saw that Misty was worried, he was to. Did Mario trail off again? Or did something happen to Luigi? "Maybe they're just sound sleepers." Ash suggested, mostly to himself but also to Misty. "I'm sure they're fine!" Brock said, putting the last touches on Mario and Luigi's cinnamon mushroom omelet. "I don't know..." Misty worried. "Mario! Luigi!? Are you awake?" She called again. "Yes I am-a!" Mario shouted back down. "See?" Ash asked, again more to himself than to Misty.

"Luigi..." Mario whispered to his brother, gently tapping him, he didn't feel anything though... Maybe he didn't get to tap? Luigi blinked a few times, and looked up at Mario. "Hi, is it mourning?" Luigi asked. "No!" Mario said in a sarcastic voice. "I'm waking you up to tell you that I painted the night sky light blue! Yes its mourning!" Luigi let out a small laugh, but Mario noticed that Luigis voice sounded different... Also, Luigi normally woke before Mario! Also, Luigi wouldn't laugh at that normally, he would just stare at Mario, confused! The brother with him yesterday was Luigi, but this man, was not. Mario jumped back words as the double got up, staring at Mario. Mario walked over to the fake Luigi and put his hand on the chest. Sure enough, Mario went right through! It was a hologram. "S-S-So-Y-ou -you..." The hologram turned into a Bowser, Donky Kong and... Team Rocket hologram! "Hello Mario!" Bowser laughed wickedly. "I see you found out that we kidnapped your brother!" Mario couldn't move from the fear and sadness that took him over when he saw what the picture transformed into!

"Mario!" Called the Luigi on the screen. He was hanging, tied up, on a cliff, with Bowser holding giant scissors, and Team Rocket holding the two princesses. "If you want your brother released," Bowser said in his evil voice. "come to this cliff, and bring the ruby your brother hid from me!" Mario stared at the screen confused, what ruby? He saw Luigi crying and shaking his head as the screen went off. "What ruby?" Mario asked himself. He searched the room, looking, then he saw it. A red sparkle under Mario's bed. He pulled out the ruby and saw a letter taped to it. The letter said:

Dear Mario,

Make sure Bowser DOES NOT get this ruby! If he uses it correctly, he will be able

to brain wash 5 people! I bet I know who's on his list and why! I know you do to!

He will do ANYTHING to get it, but no matter what DON'T GIVE IT TO HIM!

I know you have many people you care about, he'll use that as an advantage!

So, I repeat. DON'T GIVE THIS RUBY TO BOWSER NO MATTER

WHAT! I better get some sleep. Please keep this safe!

Love, Luigi.

Mario felt tears roll down his face as he read the letter. He couldn't let Bowser hurt Luigi. He just COULDN'T! "I have an idea..." He mumbled to himself. He got out of bed, and walked down stairs. "Hi Mario!" Ash greeted Mario as he came down stairs, stomping his feat (Not in an 'I'm angry' way but more in a 'ok, I'm in charge now!' kind of way) He told them everything that happened up stairs, then grabbed a stool and and a drawing board and went to work. "We are going to go to the mountain, but with a FAKE ruby from the old guys lab!" He explained, pointing to Professor Oak, who had no idea how he got there. "I will bring the fake ruby to Bowser while Ash and Pickachu go handle team rocket, and Misty unties Luigi. Brock will tame Donky Kong and lure him into a trap set by old-man-oak-a. Any questions?" Everyone except Professor Oak nodded. "Yes, Why do you keep calling me old!?" Demanded Professor Oak. Ash liked Mario's plain. It was very easy to do, the enemies wouldn't notice, it would be perfect! Everyone ignored the Professors question and got ready for the trip.

"Hut. 2. 3. 4. Hut. 2. 3. 4. Hut. 2. 3. 4.!" Brock shouted as they walked down the endless road. Brock was leading the one-at a time-line in an army suite, Misty was behind him, reading the map or practicing untying very difficult nots without letting the object tied in them fall, Mario was behind her, carrying the fake ruby and paining ways to distract Bowser, Ash and Pickachu were behind him planing the battle, in the back was Professor Oak who was mumbling that he was only on this journey to help Ash, Misty and Brock and that He didn't care much about Mario but cared a little about Luigi. They walked and walked as they passed the border to another region, one they haven't been to yet. Of course Ash wanted to catch the rare pokemon in his region that were commen in this one but Misty held him back. "Hut. 2. 3. 4. Hut. 2. 3- OW!" Brock yelled as he bumped into a hard brick wall! Ash watched as he fell to the floor.

Mario watched as a pretty girl with a black and white dress, short, wavy blue/blond hair, and nice red cheeks came out. "Oh! Are you ok!?" She asked Brock as she helped him up. "Yeah, I'm ok..." He told her in a dizzy voice. "What's your name?" Misty asked. "I'm Christina! What're your names?" She asked in an embarrassed voice. "I'm Misty, over there's Ash, the guy passed out is Brock, over here is Mario, and that's-" Misty wasn't able to finish because the woman laughed hysterically. "Oh! That's Professor Oak! My kids are big fans! Joseph! Liam! Come out here!" Professor Oak tried to run, but two brothers who looked like twins came running out the door. The shorter twin had spiky brown hair, where the taller twin had longer blonde spiky hair. They both had VERY bright blue eyes and tanned skin even though they clearly spent most of their time reading, playing video games, learning, solving large equations, and other indoor prodigy stuff like that. The taller one had a... Luigi shirt under a green lab coat and the shorter one had a Mario shirt under a yellow lab coat!

"Hi Professor Oak!" They shouted, running over too the Professor before he could escape. "I'm Liam, and this is Joseph!" The taller twin introduced. They played 20 questions with then turned and saw Mario! "MARIO!?" They yelled as they ran towards him. "Hi Mario! Where's Luigi? What's your favorite smash game? Why are you here? Would you like to play 'Mario Kart 7' with us? What's that ruby? Is it a new thing for Mario? Hey! Since your name is Mario, do you like Agario? Sorry, bad pun!" They asked these and many more! Mario didn't really have time for this. So they all said good bye after Pr. Oak agreed to show up at their birthday party. "That was fun!" Ash laughed as they walked away, hearing the excited cheers from the cottage behind them.

"We're almost there!" Misty cheered as they walked faster. Pr. Oak was now carrying Brock as they walked down the road. "Hut, 2, 3, yay." Brock cheered in a groan. "I hope they haven't hurt-a Luigi!" Mario cried in a worried voice. "I'm sure he's fine." Ash answered in a comforting voice. "You know, this is the bravest thing he's ever done... You know, stealing the ruby from Bowser, writing the letter, telling me to stay away in the video..." Mario thought out loud about it to Ash as he felt tears on his face. "I hope he can keep this courage for a little while longer! What if Bowser can't stand the wait any longer? What is he just..." Mario stopped and fell to the floor. He couldn't bring himself to walk. "Hey, Mario, how about when we get home with all your friends we have a celebration before you get home?" Ash suggested to take Mario's mind off things. "Ok..." Mario sighed, standing up and wiping the tears off his face. "There's the mountain!" Misty shouted. "Halt!" A very familiar voice called to them in a firm voice. They turned to see none other than Gary Oak who ran ahead and blocked the path.

"Gary!?" Everyone except Mario gasped. "What are you doing here?" Ash asked, confused. "Well, this is a Pokemon reserve and I'm the professor of this region! The mountain has a huge town on it, but the town only has my staff, me, and the pokemon living in it! I was just on my way back when I saw you all about to get in!" Gary yelled. "Hey! For your information, We're here for a reason!" Ash yelled back. Gary calmed down, and took a breath. "Sorry for yelling guys, I just feel that these Pokemon are important and if poachers got in it would be bad." He apologized. Gary stood for a moment, staring at Mario. "Oh!" Brock said, suddenly feeling better. Brock explained everything about Mario and Ash explained in a loud voice why they were here. "Hey, if you have a Pokemon, want to battle Mario?" Gary asked. "We don't have time for that!" Ash yelled. "We have to-"

"Gary," Misty began as she put Ash aside. "Have you seen Team Rocket around here?" Gary looked at her for a minute, as if he was insulted, then demanded "Why would I let that dumb trio of poachers in!? Never Ever! I would NEVER- Oh... wait..." He mumbled looking like he was feeling stupid. "I'M AN IDIOT!" He shouted in anger as he let them in. "I believe you..." Ash whispered as Misty punched him. "They came over, disguised as some JR. Professors, and said they had found two knew pokemon! I let them and the odd giant Crocodile and Monkey in! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID SOMETHING SO DUMB!"

They walked trough the mountain path following Gary who was walking very fast. When they finally got to the top, Mario asked Gary to help Pr. Oak with the trap. Gary agreed and they got in there positions. Mario walked over carefully, and stood in front of Bowser. "Well hello Mario. So glad you could make it!" Bowser greeted in an evil voice. "Do you have the ruby?" Mario nodded and handed Bowser the fake ruby. "So, I'll be taking my brother NOW!" Mario pretended he was yelling 'now' because of Bowser pushing him aside, but he knew that would happen. He was really yelling the signal. "One second. Lets have a talk." Bowser grinned as he pointed to two rocks to sit on. Mario decided that he better make this a long, and good distraction. He couldn't let Bowser see through the plain. "No! I want to get Luigi now!" He said in a voice that he forced to be stubborn. He tried to get past again and let Bowser push him toward the rocks. Before Mario sat, he saw Luigi crying and struggling! Mario looked and saw the rope coming undone!

He shook his head at Luigi in a reassuring way that made Luigi calm down. "So Mario, do you know what this ruby can do?" Bowser asked as his wicked smile grew. Mario shrugged and pretended to guess, "I don't know, look pretty?" Bowser let out a laugh and shook his head no. "You see Mario, I'm going t use this ruby for a special need." Bowser played a little with the ruby while Mario pretended he was focusing on Luigi in worry, when he was really watching Misty untie him, Ash distract team Rocket, and Brock taming Donky Kong into the trap. "I will use this ruby to propose to Princess Peach. She will be my bride." Mario felt a strong rush of anger towards Bowser. He remembered the plain, and calmed down. Mario forced out a laugh and cried, "Good luck getting her to say yes! Why would she marry the creepy jerk that keeps kidnapping her!?" Bowser laughed and Mario saw that the distraction was working! He looked over again to see Donky Kong eating enough Bananas to last (even for him) ten years in the trap, Luigi safely on the ground with Misty, and Team Rocket shouting in the sky "Team Rockets Blasting off AGAIN!" Everything was complete! There was only one more thing to do.

"Well Bowser, this has been fun and all," Mario laughed. "but we better go." Bowser stared at Mario confused. "Picka-CHUUU!" Pickachu yelled as a huge thunder bolt hit Bowser making a thud as he fell to the ground. "Check-and-Mate!" Mario cheered jumping on Bowsers back. Luigi climbed on and the two brothers hugged each other. Finally, the two brothers untied the princesses and told them evrything. "Wow!" Princess Daisy exclaimed. "Are you ok Mario? Are you ok Luigi?" Princess Peach asked. "Yes." They said. Professor Oak took back the pokemon from Mario, who thanked "Thank you for the pokemon Pr. Old, but turned out I didn't need one!" Professor Oak sighed, then yelled for the last time "IT'S OAK! PROFESSOR OAK!" Just then Gary came back to help them with the enemies. "Hi Old Gramps!" He greeted as Professor Oak mumbled "I give up!"

They walked the long journey home and had a celebration before sending Mario, Luigi, P. Peach, P. Daisy, Bowser, and Donky Kong (the last two were being toking by force) back home. "I'll miss you Mario." Ash and Misty yelled at the same time. "Hey!" They both yelled at each other. "Good-Bye!" Mario and his friends yelled. They all held hands and Bowser and Donky Kong's cages tightly while Brock tied tight nots to make sure they wouldn't get separated. They all called goodbye to each other for a while. Finally, Mario and his friends jumped in the portal made by the real ruby and jumped into the purple swirls. The trip was tough but they all made it back home safely. Mario looked around his home, happy to be back, but also hoping to go see his friends soon. He decided to keep the ruby so he could get back to the pokemon world later.

After the farewell, Ash walked up to his room to pack. He opened his door and thought for a moment. He hoped to see Mario and Luigi again someday. Ash walked to his bed and packed a few things, but then he noticed something. A red envelope and a green envelope one his bed. He picked them up and each one had a letter from his new friends. The letters said:

Dear Ash,

Thank you for helping me and my brother! I hope that we see you again!

If you like, I know a way we can keep in touch! You see, there's a dimension

tunnel I found so we can send letters back and forth! I hope you like that

idea! I hope you wright back! As you can see, Mario sent one two!

I also sent you a gift, so I hope you enjoy it! Tell everyone I said hi please!

From, Luigi

Dear Ash,

My brother was really proud about finding the space

tunnel! I'm proud of him to, but more about this experience

than the tunnel. I'm so glad he's safe, and that I'm

safe, and that the two princesses are safe! I decided to

keep the real ruby so that I can visit you again sometime!

This was the greatest Thanks Giving ever! I bet Luigi

agrees! I hope we will see you again soon!

From, Mario.

Ash smiled as he read the two letters. He shown them to Pickachu and continued to pack. After packing, He told everyone about the letters. Then, he looked at the small gift inside Luigi's letter. It was a seed that would plant king mushrooms! Ash gave the seed to his mom along with the instructions on how to garden it, and finally left. He hoped to see those two again someday.

 _The End_


End file.
